Left Out
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Olive feels left out when her own twin has "The Calling" She also wants to have it. So she will try away to see if she will get "The Calling" Will Olive find away to be like her brother and have "The Calling" if so what did she do to get it or wil she fail and still be left out? Only one way to find out. Spoiller Aleart Based off of season2 episode2 Grounded. Read at your own risk


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for NBC and or NBC's Manifest in anyway.

Spoiler Alert! Based off of season 2 episode 2 Grounded. If you have not seen this episode then read at your own risk.

* * *

Olive Stone is disappointed that her Aunt, Dad, and twin brother and now her mom has "The Calling." She feels left out and not being special like them. She is little more mad at her twin as they were meant to grow up together and do things. Now she is fifteen while Cal is still eleven all becuse of stupid flight 828. Then it hits her she has an idea to also get "The Calling."

While her parents where out she was in charge of watching her brother. It felt weird to watch he own twin even if she is now older by five years. She still really can't get over that. However right now she had to move forward and put her plan into action once Cal was asleep. Olive waited a bit as Cal slept. She wanted to make sure he was sound asleep.

After waiting what felt forever she went into her room to get ready of part one of the plan. Once that was done, she went into Cal's room and she took a deep breath before continuing. There she pulled down his sheets followed by his pj bottoms and underwear. She just shook her head as Cal had yet to move on to boxers or at least boxer briefs.

There she saw her taught. Her brother's soft two inch dick. By what Olive saw Cal was in purbity mode as she could make out a few pubes. She smiled at that as it meant Cal could cum. Not wanting to waste any time then she had to carefully went on top of his bed and began taking his soft dick into her mouth and started to suck away.

After only a few bobs Cal soft two inch dick rose to be five inch hard. As she bobbed up and down Cal's breathing changed and soon he started to moan. Instead of stopping she kept going at it. The more she sucked away the more Cal moaned. Olive just loved Cal's cute little moans. As she continued to suck away Cal was moaning even more. Then as he was shooting his load he woke up.

Olive not knowing this kept sucking away. Cal looked up and seen his sister and she looked to be naked. He was confused and did not know what to say. After swallowing all of Cal's cum she slid her twin's dick out of her mouth. She then seen Cal looking at her. She then just said only two words.

"Twin favior."

Cal sighed and nodded. He had to follow the rules they set at five. Which was a twin can ask a favor and have to do it or go along with it no questions asked. Then the light hit Olive's chest just right where Cal saw his sister's C cup breasts for the first time. His mind was racing seeing bare breasts for the first time and they happened to be his twin.

That was not the only thing he saw but he seen her pussy as well. He was confused as he had hair down there and she did not. He wondered why that was. He will have to ask next time as right now he can't ask any questions. Soon he found out his sister was not yet done. As the next thing he knew his dick was getting wet and sucked but it wasn't by Olive's mouth.

He looked down and seen his dick was in his twin's pussy. As she moved up and down the two moaned and as Olive moved faster her C cup breasts bounced. Something in Cal made him reach up and feel them. Olive closed her eyes and moaned as she placed each hand on top of Cal's hands. Olive cant believe her first time is with her brother. She is taking away both their virgins.

Just like flight 828 took five years of her life not seeing her aunt, dad, and brother. Even if its not really the same thing. The twins moaned away as they contued to fuck. Cal then pulled Olive closer to her and he beagin sucking on her breasts. He really did not know why other then it felt right. After leaving his mark on both breasts the two started to make out.

Cal's hands squeazed his sister's ass and realy started to fuck away. Soon Olive ended up squirting on both of them. Cal did not know why he got wet but he did not care as the twins contued to fuck. After Olive squirted again Cal was on edge and it wasn't long until he shot his small load deep inside his sister's pussy. Now Olive hoped she now has "The Calling"

Later on that night Cal woke up and seen Olive was no longer in his bed. He soon head to the kitchen. On his way he noticed his parents were still not home. So instead of going into the kitchen he went into his room took off his pjs and made his way to Olive's room. He pulled her sheets to find out she is naked. Wanting to know what her pussy tasted like stuck out his tongue to find out.

Soon Cal was eating out his sister. Olive's breathing changed and soon she was moaning. Cal took this as a good sign as he continued to eat her out. Soon she ended up waking up seeing Cal between her legs. Call looked at her and only said two words to her. "Twin favior."She nodded and the next thing she knew Cal was fucking her good as her C cup breast bounced. Two days later Olive got "The Calling." Now she hopes she is not pregnant.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
